


I'll come too

by taareds



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taareds/pseuds/taareds
Summary: Ben and Trent's couples holiday doesn't quite go to plan.





	I'll come too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hendollana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/gifts).



“He’s _what_?” 

“He’s joining us.”

“What do you mean he’s joining us?” 

“I don’t really know how I can be clearer.”

Ben’s glaring at him from the screen of his phone, face annoyed and confused, and a little frustrated all at once. Trent had called to inform him that he’d been speaking to Alex earlier and told him their holiday plan, and that the man had invited himself along and he _thought_ Ben would be excited but apparently he wasn’t. 

“I thought you liked Ox,” Trent asked with a frown, “Don’t see why you’re getting all annoyed about it.”

“I do like him, but this is supposed to be a trip just the two of us. I don’t even see why -”

“Oh and you think he’ll feel like a third wheel? I already thought of that!” Trent interjected, proud of himself for having thought of his friend’s feelings. “I told my brother and a few mates to come too. Told Ox to bring a mate as well.” 

Ben looks even more annoyed now and his face disappears from the screen for a second and Trent hears that loud sigh Ben usually lets out when he’s counting backwards from 100 in sevens in his head so he doesn’t snap. 

When he reappears his face is calm but he’s using that patronising tone that makes Trent want to smack him. “Trent, babe. You invited your brother and friends on our romantic trip away?” 

“Well I didn’t want Ox to feel like a third wheel.”

“Why would Ox want to come on our couples-” Ben cuts himself off, biting his lip to hold back a laugh and Trent doesn’t see what’s funny, if he’s honest he’s a little annoyed Ben isn’t appreciating what a good friend he’s been. “Does Ox not know we’re together?”

Trent lets out a sharp laugh, “Don’t be daft. Of course he knows.” 

“No-”

“Of course he does! How could he not?” 

“So you’re telling me you’d invite yourself on a trip with Ox and his missus?”

“Well that’s different, I don’t know her like Ox knows you. Two completely different situations,” Trent shrugs. Ox has seen them together everyday for the past 6 months, there’s no way he didn’t know. It was impossible. 

“He doesn’t know. I can’t believe he doesn’t know.” Ben insists, shaking his head as he laughs, “He’s so oblivious.” 

“You’re daft. He definitely, definitely knows. You’ll see.” 

-

Trent _loved_ LA. It was relaxed, free and the days were long and nights peaceful and he looked forward to going every year. They always went in a big group, and yeah, he had been looking forward to going just him and Ben this year but he figured they could still go off and do romantic things on their own whenever they wanted. 

Or so he’d thought. 

They’d spent the first few days doing everything together and he thought that was fair enough, they’d only just got there and were excited to all be together. He could tell Ben was getting annoyed and he felt a little bad. He’d promised Ben a romantic trip just the two of them and so far the only time they’d spent alone was at night in their room. That was only one out of three nights too, because one night Trent had fallen asleep on the sofa after getting drunk and the other night Ben had spent the whole night in the bathroom throwing up the nine cocktails he’d drunk while Trent called out encouraging words from the safety of the bedroom. 

“You promise it’s just going to be us?”

“I promise,” Trent nods sincerely, reaching his hands out to Ben to pull him off the bed and onto his feet. They were dressed and ready to go after a lot of hungover complaining from Ben and a lot of convincing from Trent. The new spiderman movie had come out and he knew Ben really wanted to watch it, so he’d found the nearest theatre showing it and booked them tickets. 

“We could go get a drink after,” Ben suggests, reaching up to fix Trent’s collar as he spoke, fingers brushing lights against Trent’s neck as he does so. “And hopefully everyone will go the club like they’ve planned and we can have the place to ourselves for a bit.”

“That’ll be nice,” Trent agrees, leaning in to press a light kiss to Ben’s temple, rolling his eyes when Ben tuts and pushes him back to continue fixing his collar. He pulls his phone out while he waits so he can call them an Uber, and they’re out of the house five minutes later. 

“I want sweet popcorn,” Ben announces as soon as they step foot through the doors of the cinema, even though they’d spent thirty minutes discussing it in the car and Trent had said he’d rather die than have sweet popcorn and so Ben had agreed to salty.

“Ben - “

“We’ll just get our own popcorn!” He huffs, “We don’t actually _have_ to share, you know that right?”

Trent looks at him like he’s an idiot with no concept of romance whatsoever. “Yeah. But it’s more romantic.” 

“We can get sweet and salty.”

“What so I can put my hand in expecting salty and choke to death on a sweet piece instead? Why are you trying to kill me?” 

Ben rubs a hand over his face while Trent types their booking number into the screen to get their tickets, face concentrated, eyebrows pinched. “You’re literally the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.” 

He can’t help but flush a little when Trent glances at him and sends him a pout, bottom lip pushed out. “Stop that.” 

Trent chuckles, “Alright, alright. We’ll get our own bags each. Happy now? We may as well just get separate beds too,” he says with a long sigh, grabbing Ben’s hand and leading them through the cinema. “Separate homes? Maybe separate teams -”

“Separate homes comes _before_ separate teams?”

“Teams is bigger than homes, Ben.” 

“Ridiculous,” Ben mutters with the softest smile on his face, which drops immediately when he hears a bright voice shout Trent’s name. They both stop, turning to see Alex stood by the popcorn. 

Alex has 3-D glasses already clutched in his hand and his other hand is greasy with the salt from the popcorn clutched against his chest. “Thought you guys would already be through.”

Ben stares at him blankly, “What are you doing here?” 

“Trent said you guys were watching Spiderman. Been wanting to see it for ages,” Alex says enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face that makes Ben feel very slightly guilty for being annoyed at his presence. 

“Um, yeah but I said it was just me and Ben and-”

“Yeah, you didn’t even ask any of us if we wanted to go,” Alex laughs. “Few of the other boys are on their way, reckon they’ll miss the first five minutes but it’s fine.” 

“The others are on their way?” Ben repeats, because surely he’s heard him wrong. 

“Yeah, come on, I love the previews,” Alex says, nodding towards the theatres and walking ahead. 

Trent and Ben don’t speak for a minute, watching him walk away in silence and before Trent even has a chance to say anything, Ben turns a glare on him. “He doesn’t know.” 

Trent groans, “Not this again. Of course he does, he obviously didn’t realise it was a date -”

“How would he not realise it’s a date? Were you not clear enough?” 

“Well I don’t know, maybe he’s…He’s…I don’t…” Trent stumbles over his words at the blank look Ben is giving him before eventually sighing. “Maybe he’s just stupid? Did you think of that?” 

Ben rolls his eyes and walks off before Trent can say any more and Trent has to spend the next two hours watching Ben eat sweet popcorn while glaring at him from the corner of his eye throughout the whole movie. When Trent leans in halfway through to point out he’s missing the movie by doing so, Ben _accidentally_ spills his tango ice blast on Trent’s jeans. 

Trent’s not quite sure why _he’s_ in trouble. 

-

Trent pretty much hates the beach, the sand gets everywhere, the water is salty and get in his eyes and he always accidentally swallows some and there’s never an appropriate place to pee. But Ben loves it. So Trent’s next attempt at a date is the beach. They’ve spent the last two days training with Alex, so their first Sunday there, they wake up early and sneak out to the beach. 

They spend the whole day there. Trent spends a good ten minutes rubbing sunscreen into Ben’s back to watch him squirm and Ben retaliates by shoving him face first into the ocean so that he swallows what he swears is a gallon of seawater. By the time 3 o’clock rolls around, freckles have appeared on Ben’s face and Trent’s skin feels warm and they’re lying on one sun lounger together because Trent insisted. 

Ben’s leaning back against his chest and he’s laughing so hard that his elbow’s digging into Trent’s stomach but he can’t even complain about it because this is the happiest his boyfriends looked since they arrived. “No way, no way,” he gasps. “There’s no way you actually think you could beat Virg in arm wrestling.” 

“I could!”

“Even Joe’s got bigger arms than you.”

“Okay, Joe’s got bigger arms than Virg, actually. Give him some respect.”

Ben snorts, “You still couldn’t beat him.”

“He’d get tired quickly,” Trent reasons, pressing his lips against Ben’s shoulder and wrinkling his nose at the taste of sunscreen. 

“Babe, he would destroy you in seconds there’d be no time for him to get tired.”

“You’re not being a very supportive boyfriend right now-”

“He’d probably break your hand.” 

“I could hold my own-”

“Maybe against Rhian-”

Trent digs his fingers against Ben’s side, making him squirm as he starts laughing again, trying desperately to shove Trent away. 

“Oi Oi lads!” They both freeze, turning to their right to see Alex walking towards them in bright orange swimming trunks, waving a hand dramatically, three of the boys behind him. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Ben mutters under his breath, glancing over his shoulder to glare accusingly at Trent. “Did you tell them where we were?”

Trent flushes, embarrassed, “Ty was worried! I wasn’t going to lie to him,” he hisses just as Alex reaches them. 

“Can’t believe we’ve not hit the beach yet, I’m buzzing!” Alex says, swiping a hand over his forehead and dropping the bag in his hand down next to them, kicking up some sand. “You two are so attached you gotta share a seat too?” he laughs, pushing at Ben’s leg until he can sit down at the end of the sun lounger. 

Trent glances down at how they’re sat, Ben sat between Trent’s spread legs leaning back into him with Trent’s arm around his waist, hand resting lightly on his thigh and thinks Alex _must_ know. Ben’s definitely wrong. 

“Ox, what-” Ben starts, eyes widening when Alex pulls an ice lolly out of the cooler in his hand.

“Blueberry or Strawberry?”

Trent drops his head onto Ben’s shoulder with a long, deep sigh. “Blueberry please.” 

Ben hands it to him and very, very sweetly tells him he hopes he chokes on it. 

\- 

It keeps happening, and Trent gets more and more convinced that Alex is just stupid and has no understanding of boundaries, while Ben gets more convinced that Alex has no idea whatsoever. 

Ty surprises him and Ben with tickets to Disneyland and Trent feels like a little kid again with how excited he gets and Ben humours him the whole time, until Alex says he’s never been and how jealous he is and Trent feels bad and gets him a ticket too. Trent goes on each ride with Alex with Ben glares at him from two rows behind. 

Trent finds out about this boat trip you can do and thinks it looks romantic, so he gets them tickets but Ben spends twenty minutes telling Alex how much boats scare him and Alex decides to come along for moral support and he and Ben spend the whole boat ride throwing up into buckets while Trent pouts in the corner. 

On their final day, they decide to have a house party and Trent knows it’s been nowhere near the romantic trip they’d planned but he’s run out of time to do anything about it. So he plans to just stick close to Ben during the party and then sneak upstairs with him later when everyone’s distracted. 

He should have learnt that nothing is working out how he planned this trip. 

An hour into the party he’s lost Ben somewhere because people keep turning up and he’s seen a few boys from the national team that he had no idea were even in LA and he can’t help but be excited by that. 

He spends a few minutes trying to look for him when he spots Alex in the kitchen and grabs his arm, pulling him closer. “You seen Ben?” 

Alex rolls his eyes, face bright and red from the alcohol and excitement. “Trent. Trent, T. My guy.” 

“For fucks-”

“Listen to me, Trent. Trent. _Trent._ ”

“Stop saying my name like that.” 

Alex is looking at him intently, both hands on his face, eyes unfocused. “You two need to stop spending so much time together. You need to like…just not. You know? You know what I mean?”

Trent stares at him. “I truly, truly have no clue what the fuck you’re on about mate.” 

Alex sighs dramatically, “How are you ever gonna find a girl if you’re following Woodburn around all the time?” 

“I don’t follow him around- wait.” Trent blinks at him, staring at him in disbelief. There’s no way. There is literally no way. “Oh my god. Ben was right. You don’t know.” 

Alex huffs, “Don’t know what? Of course I know, I know everything. What are you talking about?” 

Trent takes a long minute to pick his jaw back up, shaking his head and wrapping his hands around Alex’s wrists. “Ox. Ben and I are together.” 

“Yeah, all the fucking time. You might as well just fuck Ben.”

“I am. I _am_ fucking Ben.” 

Alex stops rolling his eyes long enough to finally process Trent’s words and the blood drains from his face completely. “You what? You’re…” his hands drop back to his sides and Trent takes a step back, slightly worried by the look on his face now. He can’t quite figure out what he’s thinking and he’s never seen Alex so quiet. 

“Ox?” He asks quietly, almost too quietly to be heard over the loud music. 

“How -”

“About two years now.” 

“But…Oh my-” Alex shakes his head, running a hand over his face and he looks so embarrassed Trent almost laughs. 

“Are you…I mean you don’t, care-”

“No, no oh my god. Mate no,” Alex assures him quickly and Trent’s breath rushes out in relief. “But. I’ve been - oh shit. Shit, shit, fuck. Was the beach supposed to be a date? And the cinema too? And - “

“Yeah. Actually the whole trip was, but then you said you really wanted to come and…” Trent trails off as Alex groans, hands covering his face. 

“Fucking hell that’s so embarrassing, you must have thought I was such a dick!”

“Well. I thought you were just a bit dumb if I’m honest.” 

Alex drops his hands with a glare then, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know!” Trent waves his hands in disbelief. “We don’t hide it. We’re so fucking obvious.” 

Alex’s eyes shift then like he’s thinking back to every encounter he’s ever had with Trent and Ben and his face continues flitting between understanding and shock. “But, you’re the pups. You’re…holy shit.” 

He rests a hand on the counter behind him and shakes his head, “Well fuck me sideways that makes so much sense. I thought the lads were just taking the piss cause you were always together.”

“We’re always together cause we’re _together,”_ Trent laughs. “And cause he’s my best friend,” he adds with a soft smile before he burst outs laughing at the look on Alex’s face. “Mate. How did you _not_ know?” 

“Fuck off, you’re not that obvious,” Alex huffs, shoving him roughly. 

Ben walks into the kitchen then, smiling brightly at Trent, “There you are. Been looking for you,” he says. He walks over and hands Trent a beer, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to Trent’s cheek. “What you guys doing in here?” 

Alex stares at them silently, shaking his head before he starts walking out of the kitchen, “Everything I know about this team is a lie,” he says dramatically, hand running over his hair repeatedly. “Who else is fucking? Hendo and Ads too?” They hear him shout before he disappears from view. 

Ben looks at Trent with a small, smug smile. “Didn’t know did he?” 

“Fuck off.” 


End file.
